guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mind Blast
Alrighty then. *staples this to his ele's bar* Anyone got some super glue? Ubermancer 02:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :When used right, this skill is a super-flare, AND an energy mangement skill? Extreme, but i'm still not sure if this will replace my new favourite spell: Searing Flames Bubbinska 02:59, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::WTF? what is so good about searing flames? this si much better -213.84.52.71 07:43, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Mind Blast > Mind Burn. Take that, lame fire elites. Seriously, it's about time. My Elemental Attunement is getting boring. I want to be able to use Fire elites. DancingZombies 19:43, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Mind Burn is good for short duration encounters, like RA/TA/AB, where by the time you drain yourself the battle is over or you are dead. Mind Blast is good for the long haul, where it'll provide both good damage and energy over time. Both have good uses. The question is - can you find enough good non-elite fire magic skills to fill the rest of your bar? --Mysterial 22:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::... Was that last question a joke? Ubermancer 23:59, 23 September 2006 (CDT) This skill isnt that great, I would still prefer a dual attune echo nuker over someone who can spam flare indefinately. Now Searing Flames! That shows a lot of potential! Not only does it cause AOE but it recharges so quickly you could just spam it over and over again for AOE burning and AOE damage. (T/ ) 22:35, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Well... Fast Casting plus Arcane Echo plus Mind Blast should be pretty decent for a flashfire mesmer who can't afford the 15 energy Flames too many times. Kessel 05:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'll admit, dual attune pwns anything, but that's only if you can keep them up. Enchantment stripping is popular in PvP, and in PvE, too. There's a lot more Afflicted Mesmers out there than you think... Also, there are a lot of enchantment-banes in Nightfall, so using two attunes is pretty dangerous... Using this as a dedicated energy tool (you can actually gain energy from using this), and sticking other fire spells in between, and you've got yourself some nasty damage. Plus, as Kessel said, two of these at the same time with Arcane Echo makes for some crazy DPS, plus even more energy. However, the secondary effect is best used with primary Elementalists, for the assurance of having more energy, and so you don't hit your max as soon. Fast casting might not be the best idea, but it's not a bad one. DancingZombies 10:23, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::I suggested Fast Casting since it will allow you, factoring in aftercast, to spam a steady and non-stop stream of blasts at your chosen foe. Ele primary is fine, but I suspect that raw damage can be achieved better through the use of heavy-nuke fire spells which the ele can better afford. With a mesmer primary, you basically Arcane Echo the spell and then spam constant damage that is generally too small to trigger Prot Spirit. More importantly, during your spam fest it's difficult to run out of energy, especially if you choose a warrior/paragon type as your target or use the wide range of energy-steal skills available to mesmers to raise your energy before the spamming commences. Kessel 13:48, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Probably not a direct reference, but did anyone else immediately think of Illithids upon seeing the name for this skill? --Wil 14:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::I did so, too, Wil. BTW: I guess this spell could be moved to energy storage. Then there would be 1 "Mind" Elite for every Attribute. --Long 07:41, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::What, Earth isn't an attribute? --Macros† (talk) 19:10, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Wow real sustainable dps using dd for ele /boggle I may feel like dusting off my first char /clap ! --CKaz 02:09, 7 October 2006 (CDT) searing flames IS better One look at Glowing Gaze and you KNOW that searing flames is better, if gaze stays that way. Not to mention that Glowing Gaze can be acronymized to GG. RolandOfGilead 07:38, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Well let's not think "better" here. One searing flames and glowing gaze, then 4 mind blasters and glowing gaze. Talk about insane energy gain for the mind blasters, they could freakin prot bond themselves if they wanted. (Not a fifty five 15:53, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :Or even better. Stick quickening zephyr out, and start chucking rodgorts every 7 seconds with all that energy:) First time I tried an all fire ele we "accidently" Rodgort spiked five people and they all died, the 3 resigned right after frozen dropped. (Not a fifty five 15:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) I have to admit, Searing Flames is an amazing skill, but Mind Blast is better imho. Burning for 6+ seconds and 91 damage every two seconds is great, but can where down on your energy with its 15 energy cost. With this at 12 fire magic your doing 51 damage every two seconds and gain 7 energy. You can keep this skill up indefinetely if they dont change it, and with an archane echo you will be doing major damage. Linkforlife 11:13, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :You can't compare these 2 skills. Searing Flames is AoE, while Mind Blast is not. Searing Flames can probably wipe out the group faster, but you'll have to rest awhile. Mind Blast gives unlimited single target steady DPS. However, you won't be able to use other skills with Mind Blast, since you'll need to keep your energy real high. --8765 18:12, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Also these skills will probally be modified greatly when NF comes out, and in the following weeks/days as people think of uber builds for these skills. Counter Someone put a counter section here too. －Sora 06:10, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Not really needed. If people wanted counters, it's usually to specific builds, which will list them anyway. --Ufelder 06:18, 11 December 2006 (CST) Math Heres some math on this skill: Less damage than Flare + being elite and having 2 second cooldown = LoL Yes, it has a good secondary effect, however that effect is highly conditional and somewhat contradictory to itself (why would I want my energy management skill to not work when I'm low energy...?) Also note that flare has no cooldown. This skills damage needs to be at least on par with flare or preferably around 6-10 points higher to be worth the elite slot. --Esqu 00:52, 22 February 2007 (CST) This reminds me of Nob Hill sales. They put a 3 quantity version on sale but not the 6 quantity one so it ends up being cheaper to buy 2 3 quantity ones. They buff flare but not mind blast... (Not a fifty five 08:43, 22 February 2007 (CST)) :Oh wow it was firestorm they buffed.. wow.. lol this had less damage tahn flare to begin with :( (Not a fifty five 08:49, 22 February 2007 (CST)) :At 16 Fire Magic, can you spam Flare without running out of energy? No. :At 16 Fire Magic, can you spam Mind Blast without running out of energy? Yes. :That is the reason that this is an elite, and Flare is a good way to kill off all your energy. You can use Mind Blast without Fire Attunement, and still never run out of energy. However, if Fire Attunement gets stripped when you're spamming Flare, you just kill your energy faster. --Curse You 21:23, 26 February 2007 (CST) I decided to test the theory: Which is better, Flare, or Mind Blast? I made two different skillbars- On each I only used the skills shown above. On each skillbar I did not run anywhere near out of energy, but on neither did i have a hefty damage potential. Mind Blast took about 18 seconds to kill the dummies in Isle of the Nameless. The Flare bar took about 12. Keep in mind that this was against foes without any skills, who do not move, and who (in my case) had 60 armor. Both of them there was no trouble with energy (and i did this for about half an hour) and on both the damage was meek. So basically, Flare is better, but both are still really bad skills. End of conversation. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 08:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) : This is nice and right, but really, it's nonsense and has absolutely nothing to do with real fights. Your test completely ignores the best effect on Mind Blast- the energy gain. And, in general, you will need that exact energy for you real damage skills.--Lux Terribilis 11:18, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::I tried using only Flare, then only Mind Blast (at 16 Fire Magic) on the 60 armor dummies. When I killed the dummy with flare, I had 64 energy out of 87. When I killed the dummy with Mind Blast, I had 87 out of 87 energy. That's a clear 23 energy difference. Add to that the fact that I only spent 5 energy then gained 10, and you can see a clear advantage when it comes to energy. --Curse You 04:15, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Umm, alright, so this skill is better than flare.... Yay? I'd bloody hope so...its an ELITE skill, while flare is about (or exactly?) the first fire ele skill you get in the game. I prefer Searing Flames, but that may be my play style. Sword.wind. 23:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :both of these skills are pretty weak in the damage area, mind blast is elite because it returns energy and has a fast recycle, flare is just a good way to burn energy that could be better used elsewhere. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, read :Build:E/Rt Mind Blast Runner. GG. If used whenever possible, it has same return as Ether Prodigy, does damage, not an enchantment, does no damage to yourself, and does damage (again). It's easy to divert and d-shot, sadly, but proper playing is a given, you know? -Silk Weaker 00:00, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::::According to the description, flare is a projectile, and Mind Blast is not. Not being a projectile is a big advantage (like compairing smite to spear of light or Lightning Strike to Shock Arrow). I don't have Mind Blast, so I can't test this to confirm. But I'm surprised to have seen no mention of this sizeable advantage over flare. --Mooseyfate 20:42, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Oooo thats a good build :) Not a fifty five 02:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) With the eminent buff of Mind Blast to 15..75, flare is going to have nothing on this skill, either than being non-elite. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10138835 --Curse You 19:52, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Even after the debuff, this skill is vastly superior to flare because it gives you the energy for good damage skills and it isn't a projectile. Entrea Sumatae 16:57, 12 October 2007 (UTC) April 10 That was the shortest lived buff I've ever seen. --Macros 21:01, 10 April 2007 (CDT) yeah what a waste of time,its back to almost a waste of a skill...'ALMOST'''--[[Domon Kasho]] 01:10, 11 April 2007 (CDT) I don't know shy they nerfed it, noone used this but well... still maybe a bit fun :o meh, didn't even notice it — Skuld 06:36, 11 April 2007 (CDT) LOL.. i just started using this skill the day before the nerf. Luckily it still works fine for my build :D :Well, this skills main use was never for its damage. It's intended as energy management for fire eles. You can easily use this then follow up with Immolate, while only using 5 energy (+energy from attunement). --Curse You 16:18, 12 April 2007 (CDT) So. nobody saw the 5 mes/ele super flareway build then? Totally insane DPS thats nearly impossible to kite or dodge, plus huge AoE spikes. Mindblast is one of the best fire elites, buffing it was an an act of insanity, and now they nerfed it back down to merely "good". The only reason you didnt see more of it is becuase it was buffed and nerfed in a snap. Thank god. :Buffed again. -1 second of recharge, yay! (T/ ) 00:40, 11 September 2008 (UTC)